One last breath
by SelenTetrad
Summary: Kedua tanganku terangkat membawa tubuh ringkihnya kedalam pelukanku, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pudakku sampai aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat dan brengseknya aku malah tersenyum. / Shoukoku.


**One Last Breat**

Desclaimer :

 **Bungou Stray Dogs** milik **Kafka Asagiri** dan **Harukawa Sango**

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **Note :** Ini bayangan Author di dead apple pas Dazai di tusuk Fyodor.

-..-..-…-

 **DAZAI POV**

" _Ne, Dazai..." Dia menjeda perkataanya, surai senjanya melambai seirama dengan diangkatnya wajah si empu. Wajah putih, dengan kulit mulus, luka memar, lecet dan darah segar yang mengalir dari bibir merah tipisnya. Seperti tak mengenal sakit, dia tersenyum padaku seakan menikmati keadaanya, "Berjanjilah padaku."_

" _Huh.. huh..." Aku mengehembuskan nafas berat beberapa kali, mencoba menetralkan nafasku. Berkelahi dengan Chuuya memang merepotkan."Berjanji apa?"_

" _Kau tak akan kalah, kecuali olehku."_

" _Ha?" aku tertawa begitu keras mendengar perkatannya. Dia mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah polos dan senyum percaya diri –lucu sekali. Tapi aku suka bagian Chuuya yang ini._

" _Oe, kenapa kau tertawa?"a dia kesal._

" _Kau Lucu sekali Chuuya, hahahaha."aku tertawa lagi, ternyata dia benar-benar serius. Aku memegang perutku mulai tak kuat tertawa._

 _Setelah puas tertawa, aku melirik kearah Chuuya yang tak terdengar mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun sejak aku tertawa, dan aku mendapati Chuuya yang sedang menahan tangisnya._

 _Bibirnya tipisnya maju beberapa senti, pipinya menggembung, tatapan senang yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menatapku kini berpaling, badan kecil nya bergetar, dan pelupuk matanya berair. Apa aku berlebihan?_

 _Kedua tanganku terangkat membawa tubuh ringkihnya kedalam pelukanku, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pudakku sehingga aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat dan brengseknya aku malah tersenyum. Aku mebelai pundak nya – sayang, lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Aku akan berjanji tak akan kalah oleh siapapun kecuali oleh Chuuya, tapi Chuuya juga harus janji kalau Chuuya tak akan meninggalkanku dan akan selalu mempercayaiku."_

 _Kemudian, aku dapat merasakan anggukan kecil dari nya._

….

Sudah 10 tahun ya? Aku tersenyum saat mengingat masa-masa bersama Chuuya di Port Mafia. Saat itu kai hanyalah jasad bernyawa yang tak lebih dari barang rongsok dan setelah aku mulai menjadi sesuatu lebih berarti aku malah meninggalkannya, aku memang brengsek.

Tusukan pisau dari Fyodor yang menembus dagingku terasa begitu menyakitkan, tapi bukankah ini yang selalu aku nantikan? Jadi begini rasanya menghabiskan sisa hidup dalam hembusan nafas terakhir? Terasa dingin, sepi, namun aku bersyukur karena di detik terakhirku aku bisa mengingat wajah menyebalkan Chuuya. 'Kau masih mengingatnya kan Chuuya.' – Gelap.

…

Sakit, aku merasakan pukulan yang begitu keras mendarat di perutku. Apa begini rasanya berada di nera-

'Chuuya'? dan kini dia berada di depanku.

Aku tak dapat melihat bola mata biru indah nya yang selalu kusukai- hanya putih, _tatto_ sewarna darah yang mengotori kulit putihnya membuatnya nya terlihat menakutkan, raungan yang keluar membuat suasana bertambah menyeramkan ditambah darah segar yang tumpah dari mulutnya, aku memang brengsek karna aku malah tersenyum – dia datang dan mebuat pil nya bekerja.

Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku, mebelai pipinya dan menetralkan _corruption_ yang dia gunakan – Dia benar-benar datang menyelamatkanku.

"Kau menggunakan _corruption_ karena mempercayaiku Chuuya?"

"Ya, aku percaya organ tubuhmu masih bisa merasakan sakit."

"Ya, begitulah cerita sebenarnya tentang bagaimana Snow White bisa hidup kembali."

"Hah, bukannya kau sengaja menaruh pil didalam mulutmu dan berharap aku akan menghajarmu?"

Chuuya tidak berubah.

=[ END ]=

Oke, ini pemanasan buat lanjutin fic _Senja di ujung waktu_.

Awalnya gak kepikiran sampe sini, tapi pas dengerin lagu _Creed – one last breath,_ tanganku ngetik sendiri di pandu oleh imaginasi liarku seperti biasa XD dan terciptalah fic ini XD.

Ah iya, ditengah-tengah nulis aku kepikiran sampe sini soalnya aku pernah baca di tumblr, Chuuya bisa nekat nyelamatin Dazai kayak di Dead Apple itu soalnya pas kecil emang mereka di tanamin pemikiran buat saling percaya satu sama lain, dan kebukti sampe gede mereka saling nge jaga XD walopun udah beda organisasi XD.

Dan cocoklogi yang aku dapat, "Kayaknya Dead Apple itu emang diciptakan buat Canon-in pasangang Soukoku wkwk. Soalnya dari judul juga Dead Apple, trus percakapan pas Dazai diidupin lagi itu kan Daai sangkut pautin sama Apple di Snow White, kan disana yang bisa hidupin Snow White cuman cinta sejati wkwk, jadi si Dazai cinta sejatinya Chuuya awkwkwk. Trus pas Chuuya udah gak bisa gerak itu kan Dazai bilang, aku gak mau kerpotan buat lingdungin ente, jadi emang Dazai gak akan biarin Chuuya mati AAAAAAA" /Cocok logi apappulak itu len/ :v


End file.
